For many years people have created decorative articles composed of contrasting materials, special effects, prints, and the like. These decorative articles have included flock, woven or knit textiles, and metalized films. While these articles have, in many cases, been attractive to viewers, they have generally lacked one or more of desired design features of richness of color, luminosity, flexibility, and lightness of weight, which has caused the articles to have low perceived value. In fact, decorative articles have not kept pace with significant advances in textile design and construction and the explosion of special visual effects and higher graphic art standards and requirements realizable in the digital age, which have collectively resulted in higher expectations associated with indicia of perceived value.
There is therefore a need for a new class of decorative articles meeting the more stringent aesthetics and functional requirements of today's society.